The Impossible Dreams Of One Sakura Haruno
by Jessi2094
Summary: Sakura is a born athlete. After the death of her father, a pro football player, her and her mother move to konoha. Their she decides to following in her fathers footsteps and become apart of the all boys football team. what she didn't expect was that the whole team would be infatuated with her. MutiSaku/AkatSaku
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by the story Of Mo Isom.

I saw her on tv and heard her story and got inspired. So here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its contents.

Sakura Haruno grew up with a family full of athletes. So it was only natural that she became one. When sakura turned seven she was given a soccer ball. When she entered Elementary school she joined the soccer team. She was extremely good for her age.

So good in fact that she was taken off the team because she was too good. After all kids that age only played for fun. When she went to middle school she decided to go a different route. Instead of soccer she sighed up for the girls' basketball team.

She was a natural. Soon enough she was named captain and went on to earn trophies alongside her teammates and friends.

Sakura's parents where very proud of their daughter. It seemed that she was a born natural at any sport and for that they were happy.

Her mother was a pro tennis player and her dad a pro football player. Though their jobs took away from family bonding sakura loved her parents dearly. They were her inspiration.

Sakura considered her life perfect. Until that dreadful night. It was the night of her championship game. Her mother had brought her to the school early so she could practice with the team before the game. Her father promised to be their when the game started. But he never showed. Sakura was hurt and angry.

The entire game sakura couldn't concentrate. In the end they still won by two points. Sakura called her father's phone at least a hundred times, leaving message after message of her expressing her disappointment and anger. But he never answered back.

The next morning sakura woke up to the sound of her mother crying and the sight of her clutching the phone.

"Mom, what's wrong?" She asked nervously. Her mother wasn't one to cry easily, so something terrible must have happened.

At the sound of sakura's voice her mother collapsed on the carpet crying loudly. Sakura immediately got out of bed and ran to her mother.

"Mom, what happened?" sakura asked more urgently.

After a moment of loud sobbing her mother looked up into her eyes.

"Oh sakura, there was a reason why your father hasn't been answering your calls."

Her mother said as she grabbed sakura by her elbows. Sakura suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

"W-what reason?"

Sakura asked, her voice cracking.

Her mother shook her head and tried to swallow her tears.

"Last n-night, on his w-way to your game someone ran a red light, a-and -oh god- he ran into your father!"

Sakura couldn't breathe. She was frozen in shock. She could fell her face heating up and the tears escaping her eyes as the news sunk into her.

"I-is he okay?"

She asked hoping her mother would smile and say yes. But she didn't. Instead she only shook her head and started sobbing again as she held sakura.

Sakura cried harder as she realized her father had died.

They sat there on sakura's white carpet crying for hours. A week later they had a massive funeral. Her father being a Pro football player made him quite famous. He was after all a very well Known Running Back.

It had been a full month since her father's funeral. Sakura couldn't believe it. Her loving kind-hearted father was dead. Oh and the horrible things she said on his voice mail! She felt so terribly guilty and alone.

Two weeks after the funeral they decided to move. There were too many memories in their house. Of course she didn't want to leave her friends and her team, but she had no choice.

So here she was in her new room. It was a nice sized room with a flat screen TV and nice sleek furniture. The rest of the house was beautiful as well. But sakura didn't really care about all that. She felt like there was a hole in her chest, a big gaping hole where all her loneliness and sorrow lived. The only thing that seemed to help keep her going was her music.

Her Mom didn't think that was enough.

So they moved to konoha near her mother's side of the family. It was just in time for her freshman year in high school. Sakura was excited to go to high school. After all there where bound to be really talented athletes.

Sakura wasn't sure what sport she was going to try next. Maybe tennis like her mother. _I wonder what dad would have wanted me to play next. _

Sakura thought as she made her way to her new school. Since she only lived a five minute walk from her new school she decided it would be better for her mom if she did walk. As the school came into view she grew nervous. Looking down at herself she became self-conscious.

She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and one of her favorite paramore shirts. On her feet was a pair of plain black and white convers and on her back was her blue back bag. Her pink hair was tied up in a high pony tail with her bangs hiding her left eye.

Sakura walked up the front steps and past crowds of high Schoolers. She could instantly pick out the freshman from the upperclassmen. They were all in crowds holding schedules and distancing themselves from the upperclassmen.

Sakura sighed as she was stopped by a group of cheerleaders who were blocking the entrance. After waiting about five minutes sakura lost her patience.

"Um, hello. Could you please excuse me? I need to get by."

She said politely as she smiled up at them. Their reaction wasn't all that surprising to her.

Each turned and looked down at her. Since sakura was on the bottom step and they were on the top they probably felt superior.

"Hey, look at this Karin, a freak just told us to move."

Said a girl with long blond hair. Her cheerleading outfit was way to revealing for sakura's taste. It was red and black, the school colors, two pieced and the skirt was way too short. You could practically see her butt cheeks.

A red head, Karin, turned to sakura and sneered.

"I swear the freaks are getting bolder and bolder every year."

Her outfit was more revealing then the blonds if that were possible.

By now all four of the girls were looking down at her with the same holier-the-thou look.

Sakura sighed at their words.

"I merely asked for you to move so I could get by, I did not tell you too." She calmly said. She tried desperately not to lose her cool. God she hated cheerleaders.

Karin scoffed and placed her hands on her hips. "No one asked you to talk freak."

"Last I heard, people didn't need permission from sluts to talk."

A voice said from behind sakura. Sakura turned to see a girl with dirty blond hair pulled up in four pigtails and blue eyes. She was smirking up at Karin and Ino as she stood beside sakura. Sakura mentally whistled in amazement. The girl had to be at least six feet.

"Mind your own business temari."

Ino screeched in a high pitched voice. Sakura cringed at the noise.

"Shut up blond bitch."

Temari snapped with a glare.

"Now I believe this young lady would like to get through. So move it."

Temari demanded as she grabbed sakura's hand and pulled her through the group of girls forcedly.

After they entered the school sakura thanked her.

"No problem, besides we freshman gotta stick together."

Temari said as they entered the front office for their schedules.

"W-WHAT! You're a freshman? No way. Seriously?"

Sakura asked in disbelief. She was to freaking tall for a 15 year old. Temari chuckled at her reaction, probably used to it.

"Yep, I'm aware that I'm unnaturally tall for my age, but it's true, I just turned 15."

Sakura chuckled nervously.

"Sorry I didn't mean to be rude."

"Naw, I'm used to it. Besides I've had worst reactions before." Temari said sadly. Sakura blinked at the sudden change in temari's attitude.

"Anyway, my name is temari, temari subaku." She said as she stuck out her hand.

"Oh! I'm sakura Haruno. It's nice to meet you."

Sakura said with a smile as she shook temari's hand in a handshake.

After getting their schedules they compared them. They found they had three classes together, including homeroom. After they found their seat something occurred to sakura.

"Hey, how did Karin know you if you're a freshman as well?"

Temari looked up at her and smiled.

"Oh, right, well my brother used to date her a couple of years back and she used to come to my house. I'd pull pranks on her all the time and now she hates me for it."

"Really?"

Sakura asked in disbelief_. Who would want to date her?_ Sakura wondered.

"Yep, oh this one time she was in our bathroom and I put the seat up before she went in and she fell in it. And to top it all off I put that blue cleaning stuff in it and she was wearing a white skirt! It was hilarious."

Sakura giggled as temari proceeded to tell her more stories.

Ten minutes later the teacher came in. A boy in the back yelled at the teacher for being to late.

"Well you see, there was a cow crossing and I couldn't run them over so I waited until they crossed."

He said lamely.

"That was the worst excuse I've ever heard."

Sakura whispered to temari. Temari nodded in agreement.

"Theirs cows in konoha?"

Asked the blond kid who yelled at the teacher earlier.

The whole class sweat dropped at his stupidity.

Sakura giggled at the confused look on the kids face.

_Maybe this school wouldn't be so bad after all._


	2. A New Dream

Im liking this story…. Anyway enjoy.

Disclaimer- I do not own naruto or its contents!

* * *

"Alright Class, My name is Kakashi Hatake but you may call me Kakashi-sensei."

The teacher said as he leaned upon his desk.

"This is your homeroom. This class is mainly for me, to take your attendance and to make sure you're keeping up with your studies. On some occasions we have announcements for the whole class to hear. Today, for you freshman we will have groups of upperclassmen representing clubs, to come in here and promote their club. Please don't be shy and ask as many questions as you can."

A girl from across the room shyly raised her hand. She had long dark hair and lavender colored eyes. She was shaking from nervousness.

"Yes?"

"U-um, m-my name is Hinata huuga, a-and I was wondering if we had to join a club."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you, and yes I'm afraid it is school policy, everyone must join a club."

Hinata nodded and blushed in embarrassment as she realized everyone was looking at her. Sakura sighed and decided to save her, so she raised her hand.

Kakashi nodded to her.

Dropping her hand she asked a question.

"My name is sakura and my question is, are their rules about clubs being gender specific?"

Kakashi blinked at sakura in interest.

"Well I suppose there aren't any rules about it, but some individual clubs are opposed to the opposite gender joining. So that's a question you should ask the club representatives."

Sakura nodded in understanding.

There was a knock at the door and a group of people filed in. they were all wearing white karate uniforms and all of them wore a variation of colored belts.

"Ah, the first club representatives are here."

Kakashi said as he sat down in his seat. He took a little orange book out of his desk drawer and started reading. The club reps didn't seemed to be bothered by his actions at all.

_He must always act like this._

Hello, my name is Neji huuga, the captain of the konoha karate team. Our club is looking for people with a good attitude and who is not afraid of discipline. Our team has earned three national titles for our school and we plan on getting the fourth this year. So if anyone is interested in learning karate please come forth and sign the sign-up sheet. A girl with two buns in her hair and a boy with a bowl cut hair were the only ones who signed up.

After them the chess, debate, basketball, and soccer team had come. Temari joined the basketball team and the loud blond kid joined the soccer team. Sakura wasn't sure which team she wanted to join. Her chance for the soccer and basketball team had already been up, but she didn't join either. She felt anxious and unsure.

"Alright class we have time for just one more."

Kakashi sang as he opened the door. Sakura looked up and saw five guys walking in; they were all wearing football jerseys.

_That's it! I should play football. Just like dad!_ Sakura thought with a big smile on her face. Temari must've seen it because she commented on it.

"No way, don't even think it, their all off limits."

She said with a sly smile. Sakura gave her a confused looked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know, you're totally checking out the football team. Though no one can blame you, their all hunks, but as I said before their all off limits."

Temari said as she gazed up at the five guys who were in front of the class. Sakura looked back up at them.

"Maybe they are good looking but I'm not interested."

Temari gave her a doubtful look.

"Seriously I'm not. I was thinking of joining the club."

Temari scoffed.

"It's not like someone hasn't tried that before. Lots of girls have tried to get the position of manager for the team but every time they were caught trying to molest a member."

Temari said with a chuckle. _Seriously?_ Sakura thought in disbelief.

"I'm not talking about that. I want to join the team as a player."

Sakura said confidently. Temari gaped at her.

"You're joking right? You've got to be joking. I mean that's suicide. You do realize they play other teams, other boy teams."

"I know that."

Sakura said as she unfolded her arms and raised a hand. Everyone looked at her questionably. The players looked up with a lazy stare, probably expecting her to ask for the manager position.

"Yes", asked the guy with the long black hair. His red eyes stared her down as he waited for the undeniably annoying screech of a fan girl.

"I would like to join the team." He blinked in surprise that the screech didn't come.

"As I said before the manager position is not open. Why don't you try the cheerleading team, you seem the type."

He said with a smirk. Sakura glared up at him.

"I wasn't talking about that, I meant as a player." She said seriously with gritted teeth.

The room was deathly silent.

"I think she's serious."

One of the other players said in astonishment. He was huge, and strangely enough he had a blue tint to his skin.

Sakura nodded with a smirk, "I'm very serious." She crossed her arms and leaned back into her seat as she watched their expressions change. After a moment of disbelieving silence one of them, a silvered hair guy, smiled widely and said,

"Damn, we should definitely let her try out. Come on itachi, it'll be fun."

Itachi, the long haired guy stared at sakura with calculating eyes. Sakura stared right back. Suddenly he started walking towards sakura and placed the sign-up sheet on her desk. She smirked and wrote her name down and the position she was trying out for.

He took it up and glanced at it. Raising an eyebrow he asked, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "as sure as I will ever be."

He nodded, turned, and with no one else trying out they left.

"So that's why you asked that question."

Kakashi-sensei said aloud.

Sakura nodded and smiled. Looking over she saw temari was giving her a weird look.

"What?"

"Are you insane? Wait don't answer that, I already know you are. Why? Why would you do that?"

Temari asked in a hushed voice.

"Look, you don't understand. I'm not doing it just for kicks. It's my new dream. I'm going to make the team. I'm going to make a name for myself."

"I don't understand? Of course I don't understand! You just agreed to a try out for a team of big huge guys who could easily do bodily harm to you. Not to mention it's not exactly rare for someone to get hurt."

"I know that, but trust me on this one."

Temari crossed her arms and huffed.

"Fine! But I'm coming to your try out."

Sakura smiled, "and I will go to yours."

* * *

Well that's wrap for now. Hope you like it and please **review!**

It inspires me to write more and also helps me update sooner.

There will be Sakura loving very soon!

Peace Out~

Jessi


	3. Try Outs

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 3

The bell rang for first period, sakura and Temari got their stuff and walked out.

Taking out her schedule, she saw that she had algebra first.

"Ugh, I hate math."

Sakura whined as she followed Temari to their class.

"Really? I'm pretty good at it. Maybe we could be study buddies. Besides if you're planning on making the team you need to keep your grades up."

Temari said with a wink.

"Thanks, that'd be awesome."

They entered the already have full classroom and found two seats in the back.

"So tell me, how exactly do you plan on actually surviving the try outs?"

Temari asked.

"With my awesome ninja skills of course."

Sakura said with a secretive smile.

Temari giggled at sakura's weird answer.

"Oh, you have them too?"

A voice said from behind them. They both turned and saw the girl who signed up for the karate club in homeroom this morning.

Sakura smiled and said, "You know it!"

The girl smiled and introduced herself.

"My names Tenten and let me just say I'm rooting for you. I thought you were awesome this morning."

Tenten said as she sat down.

"Thanks, but I was completely serious. I'm going to the try outs…. Wait, when are the try outs?" sakura asked in confusion.

"I knew you weren't listening in the beginning, itachi-sempai said try outs where after school. He also said not to be late."

Temari explained tauntingly. Sakura laughed off her embarrassment.

"Alright Class find a seat."

The teacher said as she entered the class. Everyone quickly complied.

"You can call me Anko-Sensei, and that's it."

And with that, mind numbing induced math filled sakura's head. The rest of the day went by pretty quickly with Temari and Tenten. With every tick of the clock sakura got more excited.

"So are you nervous?"

Tenten asked as they made their way to the football field.

"To be honest, I am a little nervous."

Sakura answered with a small smile.

"You'd be crazy not to be. Heck I'm nervous for you. But don't worry, I'll be there if anything happens."

Temari said as the field goals came into sight.

"Thanks Temari, you're really boosting my confidence."

Sakura said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but I can't help it. I just can't help but not seeing anything good coming out of this."

Temari whined.

"Oh, come on Temari lets just cheer sakura on. Besides, sakura might surprise us."

Sakura smiled at tenten words.

"Ugh, fine, but I swear, if any of them hurt you permanently, I'm going to kill them."

Temari hissed in a whisper as they approached a table that had two football players behind it.

The two guys looked up at the approaching girls and smile.

"Hello ladies, what brings you here?" one of them asked with a smirk as he leaned back into his seat.

Sakura rolled her eyes at his attempts to be sexy.

"Try outs."

"Oh, didn't anyone tell you? The manager's position isn't open."

Temari snickered at sakura's flushed face. Before she could tell the guy off, someone yelled,

"Hey pinky!"

Sakura looked into the direction of the voice and saw a familiar person.

_Hey, it's the blue tinted guy who helped me this morning!_

As he jogged over sakura actually looked at him. He had dark blue eyes and a very nice muscular build that was covered by his uniform. _Wow, he's surprisingly very good looking._

"Hey, and my name isn't pinky, its sakura."

He rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, my name is kisame hoshigaki, Linebacker. Nice to meet you."

He said as he shook her hand.

Sakura couldn't help but blush at kisame's dazzling smile.

"Uh-hem."

Temari cleared her throat and gestured towards kisame.

"Oh, kisame these are my friends, Tenten and Temari, their here for moral support."

Sakura explained. Both girls smiled up at kisame, or at least Tenten did, Temari was pretty close to his height.

"Nice to meet you girls", he said to the girls as they blushed. Then he turned to sakura.

"Sakura, try outs are about to start, so we'd better get going."

Sakura nodded and told the girls she'd meet up with them afterwards.

"Okay, sakura do your best, we'll be on the bleachers."

Tenten hollered as they began to walk away.

"Remember sakura, if any of them hurt you I'm going to kill them!"

Temari yelled as loud as she could. Everyone who heard stopped to stare at her.

Sakura face-palmed in embarrassment. Snickering at sakura's flustered face kisame said

"You've got great friends."

"Yeah, actually I just met them this morning."

Sakura said with a laugh.

"Seriously? You guys act like you've been friends for years."

Kisame asked in disbelief. Sakura merely shrugged in response.

"Okay, just go sign in over there and wait for your name to be called, Good luck." Kisame said as they reached the crowd. Sakura thanked him and did as he said. After signing in sakura was told to go and wait with the others who were trying out.

Crossing her arms she kind of just stood there in the middle of a crowd of guys. Most of the guys were ignoring her presence while others were staring at her. Quite frankly, it was making her nervous. It didn't help that before she came here she changed into a black tank top and a pair of dark blue spandex shorts.

_Why are they staring at me? Stop it!_

"Alright everyone listen up."

Everyone in the crowd including sakura looked up at the man who spoke. _Whoa this guy looks scary as hell! I wonder who he is. _He had spikey orange hair and three piercings on each side of his nose.

"My name is Pein Nagato and I am the captain and the quarterback. I alone will ultimately decide if you have what it takes to be a part of this team."

"The first part of the try outs will be split up into two sections, endurance and speed. If you managed to get pass that stage, you will have to complete stage two. Stage two consists of you actually doing the position you're trying out for. If you show promise then you're on the team."

Pein explained as he crossed his arm.

_I can actually do this._

Sakura thought in confidence.

"Alright I'm going to split you in groups of four; each group will have one person from the team to instruct you on what you're supposed to do. "

Sakura's group consisted of kiba, Chouji, zaku and her. Their instructor was none other than Itachi, the guy from this morning.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha and we will start by testing your endurance. Endurance is a must have to being a member of the akatsuki. First, I want you to do 100 sit ups, 50 pushups and 70 jumping jacks. After that I want you to run 5 laps around the field."

Sakura nearly fell over in shock. While the others just groaned in complaint.

"Do not complain, if by some miracle you do make the team, the numbers will increase. We're not called the champions for nothing."

Itachi said.

_No way! They're the champions? Wow, who woulda thunk it._ Sakura was impressed.

"Now get going."

And with that, hell began. Or at least that's what sakura called it.

_Man, I'm really out of shape. I guess I should've worked out more during the summer and it might help if I lay off the Twinkies._

Sakura thought on her fifth lap around the field. It had been a full hour and a half since they began. The sit ups were a breeze and so were the jumping jacks. But the pushups weren't as easy. Her upper body strength didn't even compare to her powerful legs.

_I guess playing soccer and basketball for so long made me focus on my legs instead of my arms. God I'm so happy I'm on my last lap._

Sakura thought as she saw the finish line.

Behind her ran the three boys. zaku was just a foot away, kiba was a yard or so behind him and chouji was like 20 yards from kiba.

Sakura was impressed by chouji. He stuck through it all without a single complaint and he never gave up. Sakura decided to slow down and run with chouji the rest of the way. When he caught up to her he was huffing and puffing hard and his face was really red.

"Are you okay?"

She asked as they stopped.

He sat down on the grass and nodded in response.

"Good, I just want you to know I'm really impressed with your determination. You were awesome."

Sakura said with a smile.

"t-thanks."

"Alright, good job. Now we test your strength."

"W-what? What about a break?"

Kiba asked as he placed his hands on his knees.

Itachi smirked sadistically and said. "Akatsuki doesn't take breaks."

_I have a feeling he's enjoying this a little too much. _

"Alright, for speed we're going to do a simple short distance run. Kiba you get to go first, then zaku, chouji and lastly sakura."

All four of then started walking to the end zone where they are supposed to start.

"How are they doing itachi?"

Kisame asked as he stood beside him.

"Don't you mean how sakura is doing?"

Itachi asked in a knowing way. Kisame blushed as he was found out.

"To answer your question, she's doing the best out of all four."

"Heh, I knew she'd do well. Did you see that body, her legs are sculpt to perfection."

Kisame said as he gazed at sakura from the 50 yard line.

"I agree."

Itachi confessed as he started walking to the 30 yard line.

"Alright kiba get ready, get set, GO!"

As soon as kiba passed the 30 itachi clicked the stop watch.

"Time is 6.8. Not too bad. Zaku your up."

The process repeated itself for zaku and chouji. Zaku had a 7.1 and chouji a 9.3 which meant they didn't pass, so they left.

Now sakura was up. She got into position and waited. She couldn't help but smile; this was what she had been waiting for. At itachi's command she bolted.

It was like she was lightening. In fact she ran so fast all you could see was a pink blur from her hair. When she past the line itachi quickly looked down at the stop watch and gasped in shock.

"4.9!"

Sakura turned to him and smirked.

"So did I pass?"

Okay their it is.

I hope you like it.

Peace Out~

Jessi


End file.
